


Miraculous fusion one shots because god I don’t care about life anymore

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alya Césaire Is Not an Idiot, Angst, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fucking friendship man.., Good Chloé Bourgeois, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Love it.., M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Do I have a plan for this fic? No. Am I still writing this? Yes.These are literally just one shot-no planned plot but too much lore-stories where the characters can fuse Steven universe style.Why? Who knows. I just want dancing and happy thoughts. What more can I ask for?What’s the timeline of this fucking fic? WHO KNOWS?! NOT ME!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire & Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (one sided), Ill add as I go - Relationship, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 38
Kudos: 120





	1. LadyNoir

‘Fusion’

The merging of two people’s mind, body, and spirit. Taboo in some cultures and praised in others- it is the communication and combination of life that makes it truly special and real.

However it’s usually only seen as right for adults.. someone’s first fusion should be with someone special.. it’s almost sacred..

Ladybug’s eyes furrowed together as she tumbled across the ground, she hissed with pain as she picked Chat Noir up as they fought against the hordes of stone men that were crawling up the Eiffel Tower. It was then that he suggested something insane

”Ladybug! Let’s fuse!” He exclaimed, his back against hers. Ladybug swerved around

”What?!” She yelled, Chat Noir pulled her out of the way from another hand. His eyes were filled with both a mix of desperation and overwhelming trust

”What’s wrong? Is it your first?” He asked, tilting his head so.. ugh.. so cockily but also playfully

”Is it my- yes!” Ladybug said, as a heat of blush traveled up her face “Is _this_ not your first?!”

”Well yeah! Me and my childhood best friend did it once, it was crazy!” He laughed, before dodging another attack, they were slowly being pushed higher and higher as the amusement in his voice died, he turned to her

Ladybug’s breath hitched as she met his eyes, he opened up his hand towards her

“Please My Lady- we need to.” Chat Noir said, before roguishly smiling “Let’s show Paris our strength!”

She paused for a moment

”I..” she thought about Adrien “I..” she thought about her parents “I..!”

Ladybug took in a deep breath, her gaze drifted off to Paris. She nodded- taking his hand.

”Okay!” She smiled, Chat Noir stared at her, his emerald eyes filled with an overwhelming feeling of love. He bowed politely to her before taking her other hand-

Above all of the chaos in Paris- the two heroes danced, bystanders and news reporters watched in awe as their hearts glowed a beautiful pink and green.

Ladybug let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as a wave of magic spread through her arm and flooded into her chest and lungs.

Chat Noir spun her around, his smile and soft gaze so familiar as they stepped around each other, a delicate dance full of nothing but gentleness.

_Fusion_. The world saw it either as a curse or the sign of the truest of loves, romantic or not.

But it was always so private. Always so personal- but here Ladybug and Chat Noir were, showing their love to the entire world.

Even Stoneheart had paused to watch as Chat Noir slowly dipped her, the glowing light overtaking their bodies- it was almost blinding as she felt her grip on herself fade.

An intense whirlwind of emotions overtook her mind. Protection, determination, loss, grief.. _love_. It was so much.

At the back of her mind, she could feel a tugging feeling- each time she pulled back she could feel a memory flood her mind- however the faces were always blurred. _To keep him from knowing who you are.._ a voice all to similar to Tikki’s murmured.

Ladybug almost found herself lost in the magic, was this what fusion was like? Her eyes opened, she wasn’t sure where she was- just a blinding glowing light over taking her flickering form. She was scared. So scared.

”My Lady” A cool and familiar voice whispered into her ear, she met Chat Noir’s soft gaze again- Ladybug relaxed- and soon.. the world came back to her view.

LadyNoir breathed, as their feet touched the ground again. A goofy smile spread across their cheeks. _This.. this was good! This was good. This felt good. Are we okay? Yes. Yes we’re okay this is good._

A wave of exhaustion washed over them but they stood their ground. The cat and the ladybug miraculous were powerful together.. maybe a bit too powerful. LadyNoir smiled confidently. _We can handle it, right? We can. Together.._

Their very fluffy and wild hair was somehow an even more vibrant blue- their sclera was a light blue and their feline eyes were a bright teal color that almost seemed to glow. Their shoulders were covered in black leather shoulder pads that reached up into their collar, where a golden cat bell hung.

Up to their elbows was long black gloves, almost exactly like Chat’s- and their torso and biceps were Ladybug’s outfit, with addition black lines.

Their boots had kitten paws on them, and it stretched up to their shins, before their leggings became completely black, covering about 3/4 thighs to show more black and red spots- before wrapping around their hips- where a tail belt laid.

LadyNoir smiled, a feeling of excitement and adrenaline pumping through their lungs. They couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, before they looked up at StoneHeart, who was still jaw dropped in shock.

”We’re finishing this right now!” LadyNoir yelled, sounding deeply androgynous- “We’ll protect Paris no matter what Hawkmoth!”

Paris itself seemed to cheer as the hero launched forward. _Together_ they thought _We’ll win this.. together_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for pronouns in this fic- I’ve decided that depending on who’s giving more control in the fusion is deciding that.  
> LadyNoir is probably she/they because Adrien is like ‘GOD SHES COOL SHE KNOWS WHAT TO DO’ and hands over a lot of the control, however it’s still a team work so they’re still in almost complete sync- thus the more gender neutral form.  
> Ladybug does request to change their fusion name to ChatBug because she feels weird using their ship name as their fusion name


	2. KingNoir

He didn’t want to say that he was drifting away from Chloe, they were practically siblings after all and they were eachother’s first fusion partners, but she was just.. so different at school. Mean hearted, a bully, someone to not trust.

But he could see it. She was lonely. Only he could see it. He was the only who could. The way she would talk when they were alone out of school, always sounding far away- but it always then that she sounded like the Chloe he grew up with.

Still, it didn’t stop him from getting frustrated with her. School Brat persona or not, she was always a little vain, brash, and overconfident. It really didn’t help during the whole Queen Wasp situation.. and right now..

The akuma went by Cementaur, a construction worker with a Minotaur Theme- he had trapped multiple people in domes of stone, some that he didn’t like, he had made shrink- and it just so happened that Adrien and Chloe were stuck together in one of those. Claustrophobia was a bitch wasn’t it?

The walls were closing in around them, Adrien felt himself wheezing for breath. It was too close. Too close. TOO CLOSE.

”This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! Where the hell is Ladybug!?” Chloe yelled, banging her fists on the enclosure.

His hands were trembling as his eyes darted around the suffocating enclosure, he could transform- but Chloe was right there.! Right there! He dug his fingers into his hair as he felt tears start to grow in his eyes. He was cold. He was scared. He was alone.

Chloe put a hand on his shoulder.

”Hey, You okay?” She asked, voice edging with concern. Her hair was a mess and her finger nails were bloody from scraping at the walls. He shook his head, breathing ragged. No. No he wasn’t. He wasn’t he wasn’t. He was _trapped_. He wasn’t safe.

”N-No..It’s.. it’s too tight in here.. can’t.. can’t escape..” Adrien hiccuped, wiping his face weakly as tears streamed down his model face. 

”Then aren’t you gonna transform?” She rose an eyebrow. Adrien looked up at her, his eyes blown up.

”W-WhAt?!” He screeched, a little too loud. Chloe winced before growing soft again. Her blue eyes filled with concern. 

_This_ was the Chloe he knew. The one who seemed to disappear every time they went to school. The one who was replaced by the snobby bully he knew was just a mask to protect herself. The one who brought him comfort for years as children. The one who he considered his childhood best friend.

He gulped, his throat parch as the walls around them began to inch closer and closer to them

“H-How? How did you know?” Adrien asked, his eyes darting unfocused around them. Chloe laughed hollowly

”I had you pegged when you fused with Ladybug during Stoneheart” she said proudly, wiping the tear from his face “You’re basically my brother Adrien, I think I could recognize you pretty well, even under the leather catsuit”

Adrien snorted as he twisted the ring around his finger “Thanks Chloe..”

“Of course! Who do you take me for? I’m not that dumb” She scoffed, eyes adverting away shyly. Adrien looked at her, before pulling himself up. _Thank god I forgot to give it back yesterday.._ He took in a deep breath and decided.

”I’ve got an idea.” He said. Chloe grinned

”Took you long enough! I’ve been wondering when we’d get out of here!” She smirked, crossing her arms.

”Okay- but first- you need to promise me something” Adrien said sternly, Chloe tilted her head and nodded “Please.. don’t tell anyone this time?”

He pulled out the familiar dark octagonal box from his bag and presented it to her, Chloe’s eyes widened with shock as she opened it, the comb sitting in it’s contents.

”Chloe Bourgeois- this is the miraculous of the bee and it grants the power of subjugation. You’ll become a new hero this time. No more Queen Bee. _Let’s be heroes together this time_ ” He smiled, as the box glowed a familiar gold

Pollen practically flew into Chloe’s face, buzzing with delight “My Queen!” She grinned,

Chloe was crying as she threw herself in Adrien’s arms- she put the comb in her hair- pausing- before hiding it up near her pony tail- she nodded dutifully “I won’t mess up this time Adrien, let’s do this!”

The walls began to close in more, making the two siblings panic

”SHIT SHIT OKAY YEAH WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS LADYBUG IS PROBABLY IN TROUBLE!” Adrien shrieked. Chloe’s eyes darted around, a flicker of doubt and hurt going across her face before smiling determinedly

”I’ve got it.” She decided, looking up at him “Transform right now.”

Without an argument- he became Chat Noir. Chloe nodded to herself, she focused for a moment and transformed- her outfit clearly changed.

There were more hexagonal shapes, her hair was let down- with her comb holding up parts of her hair, her mask was bit more complex, and there was a small- almost mane of fur that went around her neck. Also her eyes were blue and gold which was dope as fuck.

“What’s the plan Bee?” He asked, a Cheshire smile growing on his face- she laughed before looking up at him.

”Okay- so you know how Ladybug has an obvious thing for blondes?” Chloe grinned, lifting up an inviting hand. Adrien paused for a moment, before taking it.

”Hell yeah.” He said, their hearts already glowing brightly as their forms began to shimmer and then merge. He was familiar with Chloe’s soul, cunning, powerful, commanding, but almost hurt- and with Plagg and Pollen’s magic- he could feel her emotions tenfold.

KingNoir grinned madly as he burst from the constricting cocoon of metal and concrete, he was commanding the attention of everyone who was around to see him.

While his blue and green eyes were as soft and playful as Chat Noir’s, the sly smirk that spread across his face screamed Chloe Bourgeois.

His hair was a platinum blond, and it had grown a little bit, making his hair wilder than before. Clipped up near his cat ear was the Bee Miraculous. He grinned, his mask covered in golden stripes that seemed to glitter.

He wore his normal Chat Noir suit, however half of his chest was now a brilliant gold, along with his boots, his fingers, his biceps, and his inner thighs- all striped sparingly. The cat bell zipper was replaced with an actual bell collar.

KingNoir tilted his chin up as he admired the loose vest that he now wore, it had a a very fluffy hood. He spun his Top around excitedly “We’ve got a job to do” he smiled

There was a surge of determination that swelled inside him, he could feel Adrien’s burning passion and Chloe’s relentless need to protect. King licked his lips

”Bugaboo won’t mind if I’m fashionably late right?” He wondered to himself, before chuckling “I’ll just have to make it up to her by saving her butt, here we go!” He launched into the city- ready to protect his bug.

...

Ladybug stumbled backwards as another wall of cement rose under her feet. _Where the hell was.._

She grabbed her yoyo, swinging out of the way ”Chat where are you.?!” She yelled, sweat rolling down her face. Cementaur cackled, raising his fist above her- Ladybug froze, bracing for impact-

“Venom!” A voice echoed across the battlefield, Ladybug’s eyes widened as a figure slammed into the akuma, a familiar glowing Top stinging into the minotaur’s body- freezing them in place.

She felt her throat go dry as the figure stood up, magic pouring off of them in heaps- a fusion. But how? Who..? He turned to her, and her eyes met a familiar soft emerald gaze- and an awfully familiar smirk..

”Hey there Bugaboo” He greeted, giving a curt bow- before lifting her up to her feet. The bee miraculous pinned nicely in his hair. “I got a little held up in civilian form- You doing okay?”

She nodded quickly, trying to ignore the red traveling up her cheeks. The fusion laughed, _gosh they're tall_

“I’m glad, let me destroy the akumatized object for you” He said,

Ladybug watched the fusion step back, it was horrible how glamorous and.. good looking(?) they looked? It was awful- and she felt a twinge of jealous as she had a good hunch who the smirking and bee themed other half was..

After a quick miraculous cure- The fusion, KingNoir, had politely answered a few questions to the reporters- mainly questions about who they were

Ladybug watched them unfuse, fully expecting a very smug Queen Bee- but was met with surprise to see a whole new bee hero. Panic swept through her momentarily before Chat Noir took control of the situation, giving her a comforting look

”This is HoneyBee- she’s my sister and also my childhood best friend. I was stuck in a sticky situation and She was my Plan _Bee_!” He quipped, much to the exhaust of the reporters. Ladybug sighed with relief, before meeting HoneyBee’s eyes.

They weren’t the sharp and judging like Chloe’s- hell quite the opposite really- they weren’t even like the sapphire blue she knew all to well. HoneyBee’s irises were completely golden- and her sclera were a deep blue. HoneyBee tilted her head before waving sheepishly

”Hi?” She greeted meekly. Ladybug coughed into her fist awkwardly and smiled

“R-Right- sorry- Hi! It’s nice to meet you HoneyBee- sorry I just- I was a little nervous because of..” She sputtered, scratching the back of her head

”Because of Chloe Bourgeois? Yeah I know- she’s a bit of a brat so I can imagine why you’d be worried if your partner had fused with her or not- I get it Bug, no worries!” The bee super hero smirked knowingly, before getting jabbed in the shoulder by Chat Noir- the two siblings shared a look before HoneyBee sighing “I’ll give Chat my miraculous soon, is that good with you?”

”Well uh..” Ladybug looked to Chat who nodded approvingly

”Please?” He tilted his head, she smiled

”It sounds good to me, I hope we can work together again HoneyBee!” She said before something crossing her mind “Shoot- what am I gonna tell Chloe.? She’ll be furious.!”

HoneyBee seemed to cringe at that before saying “Uhh.. maybe tell her.. the only reason why she’s being replaced is because.. situational reasons? And.. uhh..”

”Tell her she was a good Queen Bee” Chat cut in, Ladybug stared curiously at his expression- it was a mix of sympathy and regret “And that it’s just because of her identity. If she was still anonymous, she’d still be part of our team, we just want to keep her and her family safe.”

HoneyBee’s expression was unreadable as she stared wordlessly up at the cat. Ladybug shook the feeling off as she mulled over it.

Ladybug smiled _that could work.. Chloe does care about her family.. though it’s debatable whether it’s just because of her dad’s money.._ she thought to herself, she nodded

”Sounds good to me, now you two are siblings so.. just return the Bee Comb to me later okay? We need to keep our identities a secret.” She said sternly. Chat and HoneyBee exchanged looks before nodding

”Lips are sealed Bug” HoneyBee said, making a zipping motion. Chat gave a thumbs up as his ring beeped for the third time.

”Ah- we should go, see you Bugaboo- I’ll return the Bee on our patrol tonight!” He said, before bouncing off with HoneyBee. Ladybug waved goodbye, before flying off- she really hoped Chloe wouldn’t be mad..

...

”So,, I guess HoneyBee and Chat Noir are siblings” Chloe chuckled, handing him the Bee Comb. Adrien nodded excitedly

”Should we call eachother bro and sis on tv?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow up. She shoved his shoulder playfully, the two laughed a bit

”Sure! Only if I’m the big sister though!” She retorted, flicking her hair. There was a moment of silence between them. HoneyBee’s purposefully harsh comments towards Chloe had been sourly thought of.

Adrien took a deep breath as he remembered how grateful he was of her.

”Hey.. thanks Chloe.. for.. for all of this” Adrien said, motioning to both of them. The girl paused for a moment before ruffling uh his hair, she laughed

”Sure sure- whether or not we’re related- you’ll always be a brother to me” Chloe smiled “Now come on, they’ll be worried about you”

The two started to walk back towards the school, Adrien stopped her in his tracks before they joined back to the class

”Hey.. could you.. could you.. could you try to be.. yknow..” Adrien scratched the back of his head “Could you try and be nicer now? Please?”

Chloe paused for a moment before sighing, her gaze drifting to their classmates before falling on a very red and tired Marinette. Adrien caught a small moment of softness in her eyes before she scowled again.

“For you Adrien? I’ll try my damn hardest” She murmured, before tilting her head high.

They joined back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’d think Chloe would be more in control of the fusion but I made KingBee male because I can imagine Chloe stepping back to let Adrien to have his freedom and power, good fanon chloe who genuinely cares about adrien, my favorite kind of bourgeois  
> Also- King speaks in first person- using ‘I’ and ‘Me’- unlike LadyNoir who says ‘we’ and ‘us’, my explanation why is that King sees themself as one person instead of two people working as a team (I;e LadyNoir/ChatBug)  
> However Adrien and Chloe will talk to each other out loud as King- (dr jeckel and mr Hyde style) so it’s sort of a state of totally in sync and totally not, they’re siblings they make it work.
> 
> There isn’t a timeline for this fic but HoneyBee will definitely show up again, also this chapter takes place a little after Malediktator and Queen Wasp  
> Ladybug doesn’t know who chloe is oooohhh  
> If I write reveal thing that’s gonna be fun


	3. RenaBug

“This isn’t working” Ladybug groaned, as she pulled herself up from the ground. Chat had already been incapacitated by the akuma and He was the only one who knew who HoneyBee was. The akuma’s tentacles slammed against the ground as she slinked behind a wall. Her eyes narrowed “Reinforcements then..”

...

Alya was running around the battlefield, recording with excitement. She grinned to herself- she could Nino on a different building, recording on his own phone. Somewhere else, Alix was skating around with her own recording device-

Her two classmates had volunteered to help with the ladyblog, and already, it had helped boost the amount of photos and videos they had for the blog. This gave her more time to add more features to the blog, like a fan art collection, a search bar to find specific blog posts, relationship statuses-

Hell- She even added a Fusion SubPage for it, keeping track of the possible and already existing Fusions between the team.

Her mind swam with possibilities.. Rena and Carapace? HoneyBee and Ladybug? Carapace and Chat Noir? There were so many possibilities and it made her excited. Her parents didn’t talk much about fusion so she found it fascinating.

As she snaked through the street, filming before she found herself yanked into an alleyway,

”H-Hey what-“ her eyes widened as she saw Ladybug holding onto her wrist. The hero was as radiant as ever- but also She looked exhausted. “Ladybug!” She exclaimed

”Hey there Rena” she smiled, excitement flooded through Alya as she ended her recording

”Does.. Does that mean?-“

Ladybug nodded and handed her the familiar octagonal box, she opened it up and hung the pendent around her neck, it filled her with a warm energy that was unlike anything else. 

”Trixx! Let’s pounce!” She transformed with a quick flash, grinning at her hero. Ladybug smiled tiredly at her before pulling the two out of the alleyway. They stood, perched on top of the building to see the akuma.

”Keep the tentacles distracted with Mirage- I’m counting on you Rena Rouge” Ladybug said sternly, Rena nodded and quickly blew a few notes into her flute, a soft orange light glowed from her staff- before she released it towards the ground.

Ladybug nodded at her before joining the fray, as multiple copies of her ran through the battle. The akuma thrashed about, confused and enraged by the commotion. Rena quickly slipped into the fray, giving the occasional thwack against the tentacles to confuse them more.

She made eye contact with Nino who was standing on top of a separate building, she waved happily at him- to which he grinned and waved back. Then the worst thing happened-

Nino’s face twisted in shock as a large tentacles smashed into the building under him, Rena screamed in horror as she watched him fall out of view. Her voice alerted the akuma above her, she wheezed in pain as she was slapped into a building- the brick and cement cracking beneath her.

”Shit!” She snarled, her bones aching. Rena looked up at the building Nino was on, her stomach dropped, as it was completely demolished. Her ears flattened against her head as a horrible thought crossed her mind. “Nino no no no no!”

Rena stumbled to her feet, Ladybug wasn’t having any luck at this point either- she rushed to the building but was met with another slam- she flew through the air and crashed into the red hero’s body.

They tumbled across the ground, she groaned with pain. Her hands trembled as she looked around them. All of her and Ladybug’s clones were demolished and the buildings around them were almost completely reduced to rubble.

She snarled, bristling with anger as she stepped up. She was all too ready to march towards her death before Ladybug’s hand stopped her. Rena turned around, seeing Ladybug’s serious expression.

”Calm down Rena” she said sternly. Her ears flattened against her head

”But.. but it,. He..” Rena started, before realizing the trembling in her voice. She looked at her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably, claws stretched out of her fingers and no matter how much she focused, they wouldn’t stop moving. Rena’s eyes widened as she felt tears fall down her face “I.. I.. can’t.. I can’t..”

Ladybug hauled herself up and put a hand on her shoulder “Rena.” Her all to familiar and soft voice said, “Please..”

Rena smashed her hands against the pavement, choking back a sob as she looked at the rubble. She put Nino in danger, she shouldn’t have! And this.. this this..!

Ladybug’s grip tightened, she was suddenly pulled up to her feet. She turned around to see Ladybug’s expression- it dawned on her that Ladybug had to deal with this too. Everyday. Every fight. Every single time.

Slowly, Ladybug’s hands moved from her shoulders to her hands, giving a comforting squeeze. Ladybug pressed her forehead against Rena’s, as Her bluebell eyes met Rena’s. She spoke.

”Alya, do you trust me?”

Rena paused for a moment, her breath hitching. She nodded profusely

”Y-yeah!” She exclaimed. Ladybug smiled softly, and then began to laugh. Rena’s eyes widened as the two began to dance around each other, her fear melted away as Ladybug’s familiar dorky grin filled her view.

She hadn’t even realized that their hearts were glowing until she lifted Ladybug up and their forms began to shimmer. Her smile spread as she accepted the warmth she felt as they hugged- her first fusion.. was with Ladybug. Her hero.

Their forms merged and she was overwhelmed with a pulsing feeling of magic. A familiar warmth spread through her body as feelings of comfort took over her senses. It smelt like a bakery. Her eyes opened and she could see Ladybug’s silhouette.

Her hand reached out as she grabbed her hero’s hand. Ladybug smiled at her all to familiarly. There was a feeling of responsibility, trust, and a burning passion for justice. Rena felt a twinge of pain- pushing more into Ladybug’s heart- she could feel hurt, fear, doubt. So much doubt.

It was.. overwhelming how much doubt there was actually. Rena’s grip tightened as light danced around them. She’d support Ladybug. No matter what!

As the light flickered away, they were brought back to the real world. RenaBug’s golden and blue eyes shone with determination as she picked herself from the rubble. 

Her hair worked from a dark blue to red- then had white Rena Rouge tips, it was wild and grew exponentially- flowing freely in two pigtails. RenaBug grinned as their red and white mask laid comfortably on their face. 

Her red suit was more of a maroon, they had a white underbelly, and a long- almost ribbon like tail. Ladybug’s spots had decreased but her back now had a beetle symbol on it.

Their black gloves reached up to their elbows, and their boots reached up to their mid thighs. Pulling their flute from their belt, mirage had been renewed. RenaBug found herself reaching into Ladybug’s creativity- as they transformed the arena into a madness inducing wonderland of color and noise- multiple copies flew forward, making the akuma thrash uncontrollably.

She felt a wave of nausea wash over her, making her stumble, before she shook it off and charged forward. _This would be a wonderful add on to the blog.._ she thought- as she gripped her yo-yo tightly in her hand _But first.. we’re finishing this.._

And thus- the battle began again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RenaBug could bench your entire family
> 
> Next chapter will also be Rena focused hon hon hon  
> I don’t have much to say about the chapter- uhhhh RenaBug is written with both gender neutral and female pronouns? I don’t know why except that they see themself as two people instead of one person


	4. Vulpine Queen

Ladybug looked up dazedly, wheezing for breath. Lila had been just akumatized again.. fucking Volpina..

Adrien was right.. Adrien was right- if they exposed her it’d end like this.. her lies had been unraveled in front of the class and she exploded. Damn it damn it why..

Her eyes darted to the other heroes around her- Carapace was helping HoneyBee up, Chat Noir had just crashed through a building, and Rena- she looked around. _Where’s Rena?_

There was a loud scream that broke the arena, they all looked up to see a feral Rena Rouge clawing through the multiple illusions, her eyes glowing a terrifying gold as she pounced directly on top of one- Volpina screamed in rage as her multiple copy’s dropped.

Ladybug watched in morbid awe as two foxes wrestled over each other, snarling and clawing at eachother’s throats- they were like wild animals. Completely unhinged. All humane control was lost in the blur of claws and fangs.

However there was a difference between the two foxes. While Volpina was still growling and doing her best to wriggle out of her grasp- Rena was crying.

Why wouldn’t she though? She was completely wrong about Lila- and while she did defend Marinette- she couldn’t see past her best friend’s warnings due to her blind trust.

Rena screamed in a rage as she held Volpina down, she lifted her fist up to deal another blow across the faux fox’s face but was met with a kick straight into the diaphragm. She stumbled back in surprise as she wheezed for breath- and was knocked down by the akuma.

Ladybug screamed in terror as she hopelessly crawled towards the two wrestling girls

”RENA!” She cried out, as she watched her best friend get pummeled by the faker. The fox hero weakly looked up at blood dribbled from her jaw, her face fell as she saw the look of horror on Ladybug’s face.

”L-Ladybug..” She rasped, tears falling down her bruised face “I’m.. Im so.. sorry..”

Volpina followed her gaze and grinned madly, she glanced at Rena before letting out a bemused chuckle.

”Ohh” She said, stroking Rena’s cheek as her eyes glowed with madness “I’ve got a _lovely_ idea..”

Volpina hauled them weakened Rena up to her feet, the fox hero was dazed and barely conscious. The akuma grinned as she faced the world- the news- the people-

“Watch me Paris!” Volpina shouted, spitting blood as she held Rena’s limp body, she gripped her wrist tightly as she held Rena‘s back up with her other hand “Watch me! And worship!”

She spun Rena to her other hand, twisting her around violently before dipping her, Rena’s eyes widened as she realized what she’s as doing- her chest glowed for a moment before she tried to force it down

However it didn’t work- as Volpina snarled, her own heart glowing with dark crackling light- as she forced herself onto the fox hero- forcing the fusion- forcing the combination.  
  
  


“ _No.. no non noo no no no no nono no_!” Ladybug cried, as she pushed forward. Carapace was screaming in the background, while HoneyBee watched in horror. She didn’t know where Chat was.

Rena Roug- no.. no _Alya_ screamed with pain. Ladybug struggled forward, sobbing as she watched her best friend writhe in agony as she was forcefully fused together with Volpina- Lila’s cackling echoed throughout the city as civilians watched with horror as their bodies merged together.

It was unstable. It was unright. It was wrong on so many levels. It was a violation of someone’s individuality and spirit. Partisans everywhere looked away from their screens in horror. Rage flooded through Ladybug as she watched Alya taken over. 

A cloud of dust drifted around them as _she_ emerged- Ladybug choked out another sob- she could see her. She was.. in immense pain. She struggled to her feet as she faced the unstable fusion.

They were laughing, but their voice was cracking with pain and the occasional sob. Their once brilliant orange colors had inverted into hues of purple, grey blues, and blacks. The Fox miraculous had been akumatized with the fusion- thanks to Volpina.

Their violet eyes were filled with madness, their claws twitched as they stood above the rubble and dust. They had nine tails now, what was once Rena’s free and wild curls was now like a flowing lions main- barely contained in the few hair tied at the back, and the two ties on the front- like Lila’s hair style.

Claws scraped against the ground as they picked their flute up. Their hand twitched- before soon it was shaking uncontrollably- they growled with pain. They stumbled before standing up straight again, their form shimmered and twitched.

Alya was still in there.. fighting.. and for a moment- they thought she had won- as the amalgamation began to drift and shudder- their hopes were shattered as she immediately pulled back into a more graceful position- neck twisting with terrible cracking sound.

”Yes..” Volpina’s voice with Alya’s echo grinned, her long canines glinting in the sunlight “ _I am Vulpine Queen! And I command you’re attention!_ ”

Ladybug roared with rage as she charged forward, before being pulled back by Chat Noir. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled against his grasp. _I need to save her I NEED TO SAVE HER!_

”Stop Ladybug! They’ll kill you!” He shouted angrily, before pausing when he saw the heartbreak in Ladybug’s eyes. Chat wrapped his arms around Ladybug “You can’t fight them.. not alone.”

She choked out a sob as Vulpine Queen laughed with glee, her eyes.. they were filled with so much pain.. Ladybug gripped Chat Noir’s hand tightly, her eyes burning with rage

”Please Chat..“ Ladybug begged, her voice shaking. Chat Noir nodded,

”Of course.. My Lady” He said, as they both glowed and merged. Chat Noir struggled to hold his grasp on the fusion, as he felt an overwhelming feeling of hurt, he turned around- he could see Ladybug’s floating body in their mind- sobbing and trembling.

Her wrapped his arms around her _I’ve got you.._ he reassured _we’ve got each other.. let’s fix this.._ then the light faded away, as LadyNoir rose above the rubble. They gripped their baton tightly, exhaustion crept through their system- they would have to be quick about this..

“We’ll save you Rena! Just hold on!” They shouted, the akuma scoffed

”Rena’s gone you pieces of shits.. I’ll make sure to steal your miraculouses nice and quick!” Vulpine Queen snarled, LadyNoir grimaced as they saw a flicker of fear and pain go across the akuma’s face “Please.. please.. _help_ ” Rena’s voice shuddered before cracking back to Vulpine’s glare

”Hang on tight Rena- we’re coming” LadyNoir said, and with that- the battle begun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man- and I just finished the cute little RenaBug chapter
> 
> Again- no timeline here- but definitely either after miracle queen(which doesn’t happen in this au) OR is this au’s Miracle Queen. Y’all get malachite feelings from this? I’m thanking the comment who gave me this idea, 
> 
> Okay first off- Vulpine Queen has grey and blue tones instead of orange- because although a super red colored and on fire Alya and Lila fusion would look SO cool- it’s an akuma fusion with a miraculous holder- so Alya’s getting akumatized in the middle of it- which means that rena’s colors invert  
> So orange to blue  
> Kind of inspired by Tides-Miraculous’s drawings of Rena Rage.  
> Vulpine Queen is barely a single entity due to Alya’s struggle to unfuse- poor girl- this is fucking traumatizing- she’ll probably be afraid of fusing for a while
> 
> ANYWAYS- I’ll take more suggestions in the comments, both hero and civilian characters are welcome


	5. Chloedrien/AdriChlo

“Well? Any plans on sneaking Adrien out? There’s a good chance they’ll steal him on sight.” Nino asked, the group shuffled uncomfortably in the word.

Okay. So maybe taking Adrien from his home wasn’t the best idea. But it was for his own good! Marinette’s eyebrows knit together. Still.. if they take him now it’s game over..

“I think we can slink past them.. they’re only looking for Adrien right?” Alya suggested sheepishly. They turned to her nodding thoughtfully

”Yeah, but that means we need to disguise Adrien, and we don’t have that much time” Nino said, crossing his arms. Adrien looked around nervously, his eyes casting to the floor.

The reporter’s eyes widened momentarily, the same way they would when she got an idea- but then she flinched with pain. Marinette’s hand twitched with anger. She knew Alya’s idea. And she knew why it hurt Alya too.

She’d never forgive Lila for what she did to her best friend.. Never. Marinette took a deep breath and spoke up

”Hey Alya, what’s you’re idea?” She asked, their eyes were on the dark haired girl.

Alya gulped before speaking “Uh.. I think.. we can sneak him past with.. fusion.” She said, hands clammy and shaking slightly. Her eyes brows knit together with concern as she wore a brave face “Think that might work?”

Marinette looked up at Adrien who nodded happily before thinking

”We can’t use anyone who doesn’t look vastly different from me or else they’ll be able to tell I’m a fusion” He said, eyeing the team carefully. Marinette’s gaze flickered to Nino and Alya. It was true. People would be able to tell.. but that just left..

They all turned to Chloe, who was sitting in the corner. She noticed and looked up confusedly

”What?“  
  
  


”you’ve got to be kidding me.” Alya deadpanned. Marinette swerved to Adrien, worry plastered over her face

”Adrien.. are.. are you sure?? With Chloe?!” She hissed through her teeth. He nodded

”We’ve fused before, my dad doesn’t know what they look like, we won’t look like a fusion or necessarily me” The model said, before looking trustingly at Chloe “I know you saw what our fusion was like at the beginning of the year, but things have changed.”

They all stared at Chloe who looked touched by Adrien’s hopeful statement. Alya nodded suspiciously, eyeing Chloe carefully. Marinette sighed. As much as she hated to admit it- it was true. Chloe had gotten better. She took her replacement with a surprising amount of grace, and had been making an effort to be nicer.

She winced at the memory of Chlodrien during the beginning of the year. While.. okay she could admit- they were pretty good looking- but her rude demeanor towards Adrien due to the gum incident at the time had soured her opinion on the fusion.

As she wracked her memory, she could remember they while they were snappy, there was an air of politeness that came from Adrien- and they fused immediately when told to. Marinette sighed, this didn’t stop her from being hesitant though..

”Well- I trust her if you trust her, Bro” Nino said, adjusting his hat carefully as Chloe slinked forward “You sure this’ll work?”

Adrien nodded, facing Chloe. Marinette felt a twinge of jealousy as they watched them. Half of her was expecting the blonde to glomp on the model all over again, but was met with the very mature and serious expression of Chloe’s face as they danced around each other.

The two gave a polite bow before taking eachother’s hands and spinning. Chloe stopped for a moment, smiling- before Adrien wrapped his arms around her- the two’s form shimmered in a golden and emerald light. All too familiar..

As the light faded- Marinette was ready to see Chlodrien all over again, as she She remembered distinctly of what the fusion looked like.

Long flowing golden hair and sharp teal eyes. While their body was Androgynous- they had very feminine features. Utterly confident and precise with everything they did. They loved being themself and they loved being together- until they weren’t- and that’s when they would unfuse.

Marinette blinked with surprise at the memory. In any moment of unsureness- Chloe had always pulled away from the fusion. Perhaps the heiress was more mature than she realized.. still.. it didn’t stop her from being insensitive sometimes-

While she was mulling over her thoughts about Chlodrien- The fashion designer opened her eyes and found herself gaping at the fusion’s new form. This was.. definitely not like before..

The new fusion took a moment to stretch as the light faded from their bodies. Soft teal eyes met hers as they gave a short curtesy/bow to the group. The long golden locks of hair were gone, as their hair style was much more shorter and fluffier, kind of like..

Her mind halted there- No their hair did not remind her of Chat Noir _stop_.

Their body was much more androgynous now, as if Chloe let go much of her control over the fusion. While their face was still very feminine, they were still taller than most of the people in the group.

Compared to other fusions, they didn’t look all to different from the their two halves- despite also distinctly not looking like them either. If someone saw them out on the street, they would think they were a different person. Which was good.

”AdriChlo” They decided, much to the short confusion to the team “Sorry- I was speaking out loud- I was just thinking that I needed a different name, I _have_ changed a bit.. don’t you think?”

Marinette did her best to avoid looking them up and down as she nodded

”Y-Yeah! You’re great! I-I mean you two look great! _You_! You- singular- Look great! Yes!” she said, kicking herself slightly. _Chloe’s in there too Marinette don’t you dare get a crush on this fusion damn it this is KingNoir all over again_ her eyes narrowed _actually they kind of look similar.._

The fusion laughed, taking Marinette’s hand politely “Well- I’m glad you find us appealing, change is good.”

Alya and Nino stared- almost dumbstruck before they quickly snapped out of it.

”R-Right dudes, we should go, can you think of a fake name to call yourself if someone asks who you are?” Nino asked. The fusion nodded quickly as they all ran towards the door. “Great”

Alya shared a glance with Marinette who nodded “Let’s all meet at my bakery, we can hide Adrien there.”

They all nodded and split off into two groups, the fashion designer squeaked as she found herself with the fusion as they ran out of the building. She covered her mouth as they shuffled past the many crowding reporters and security guards.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw Gabriel standing far off, looking for his son. Marinette’s eyes widened as she felt AdriChlo’s hand grab onto hers. She smiled reassuringly to them, before they continued on.

As the bakery started to inch into view, the fusion had suddenly pulled her into an alleyway. The two fell silent as they saw a shadow pass by the entrance. The Gorilla. The fusion and the fashion designer shared a panicked glance before the security guard passed silently.

AdriChlo let out a sigh of relief “Oh thank god.” They said, voice drawing into a Chloe territory

Marinette nodded, looking up at them- before her eyes widened. Oh GOD they were close together. There was way too many.. _embarrassing_ thoughts crossing her head that she really didn’t want think over due ro Chloe also being part of the very charming fusion. What’s worse- they seemed to notice her flushing.

Damn it why couldn’t they be oblivious like Adrien was!?

”Marinette- _Dupain-Cheng_ ,” AdriChlo smiled cheekily, leaning closer to her face, Chloe’s voice clear in the use of her last name, except this time it was overwhelmingly playful “You look real red there, you okay?”

The fashion designer’s eyes narrowed as she huffed “Chloe.. I know that’s you talking..”

”No idea what you’re talking about, I’m just feeding into Adrien’s feelings right now. His very intense feelings..” The fusion said slyly- both Marinette’s and their own cheeks glowing a bright pink as they spoke. Marinette flinched as she felt the fusion’s hand comb through her hair, smiling at the very flustered reaction 

Looking almost proud of themself, they pulled away

“Let’s go- the faster we get to the bakery the sooner this will be over with” They said, smiling brightly. Their voice shifting away from the sensual and horribly playful Chloe and into more polite Adrien territory, as they sounded slightly sheepish.

Marinette nodded dumbly as they quickly ran off. It wasn’t that Chloe was clearly flirting with her or anything right? What the fuck? What the fuck?? Every time she made eye contact with the fusion, they simply smirked or gave a playful wink.

When the hell did Chloe do that with her? Was she really feeding into Adrien’s emotions here? If so- then what the fuck did Adrien think of her??

They skidded to a stop as they reached the bakery. AdriChlo turned to her and smiled- despite the conflicted look of on their face, Marinette could hear the fusion mutter ‘trust me’.

They took Marinette’s hand and kissed her wrist. She could feel a wave of heat travel up her cheeks as she saw it happen. She couldn’t stop thinking about Adrien doing it as she stared at the smug fusion. There was a moment where she knew she was looking at Chloe- who subtly winked at her- before in a flash of light- AdriChlo unfused.

Marinette blinked with surprise, as Adrien took the fusion’s place- holding her hand. She squeaked with surprise as she felt her cheeks burn a bright pink. She glanced behind the model and saw Chloe giving a large thumbs up.

Looking back up, Adrien’s face was a bright scarlet. Oh boy. This was not going to be a normal rest of the day.

...

”Hey, did Adrien actually want to flirt with her like that or were you actually flirting with Marinette?“ Alya asked curiously. Chloe laughed

”Oh no- he was embarrassed the entire time- so yeah, I was the one flirting with her, I won’t lie- it was fun” Chloe said proudly, twirling a finger through her hair “You may be the best wingman to Marinette but I’m the one who’s Adrien’s back here, poor boy doesn’t know how to communicate shit”

”You’ve got that damn right” Nino deadpanned, as they all watched the love square sputter and go up in flames from a distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chloe part of AdriChlo: *shoulder touches Marinette* Hey~  
> Not much to say about this, Chloe was gonna flirt as much as much as she possibly could as AdriChlo man, milk the fucking experience to see Marinette and Adrien get flustered.  
> Uhh,, the change from Chlodrien to AdriChlo has to do with Chloe handing over more control to Adrien, like how KingNoir was Male despite Chloe being a chick, she wants Adrien to do stuff and have fun- she still ends up piloting the damn thing anyways to get Adrienette canon but hey- sacrifices must be made


	6. Chlolya

Chloe was smart. Chloe was observant. She knew how to twist a situation to learn the most information that could possibly benefit her or her loved ones. Chloe was also secretive. Hah.. though.. Adrien would call her paranoid.

She didn’t trust easily. Not even Sabrina knew her folder of information she held on people. In fact, the red head probably just thought she was a ditzy snob like the rest of them. 

The blonde was hyper aware of most things but.. she supposed that was why she was so disconnected as well.

In her obsession with understanding and how people viewed her- Chloe both lost and gave up the chances to reach others who didn’t help her cause. Her frustration and snapping drove people away and.. sure.. yes.. that _was_ her fault- it was perhaps why she had only successfully fused with one person before. 

Sabrina tried with her once, but it didn’t work. The red head had pulled away at first connect. Chloe watched as her friend stared at her with a mixture of pain and confusion, it hurt- but she wasn’t offended.

_No one_ ever expected the blonde to harbor so much emotion and it was jarring. Too jarring. It was always too much for anyone. They were uncomfortable with idea that someone as horrible as her could have- gasp- reasoning behind her actions!

It was always easier to hate people like her anyways. She understood that better than anyone- so she let them.

Perhaps Perhaps Perhaps. Chloe had many theories on things. She made assumptions. Educated guesses. Her understanding of the world was flawed but it helped her work. Of course, it has changed since Queen Bee and HoneyBee.

Before Ladybug, her view was that the strong and exceptional survive- and thus- she was strong and exceptional.

After Ladybug, it was that super heroes were the greatest and perfectest things on earth and being close to them meant you could scrape the greatness off of them, and she was close, and thus, exceptional.

After Antibug, she realized she wasn’t anything but a brat. After Queen Bee, she realized she _could_ be something. After Queen Wasp, she realized she was nothing at all. 

Chloe’s eyebrows knit together as she stared at Alya from her seat.

Before Lila, things were fine. The only things she had to think or be concerned about was Adrien getting with Marinette, her mother considering her existence that day, and if the weather was going to ruin her hair.

After Lila, everything was ruined. After _Volpina_ , everything was ruined.

Her nails scraped against the table as she watched the reporter leave for ‘fresh air’. Smile hollow and empty- eyes sullen and always slightly red with tears. Yeah right, she was going out to cry.

_The violation of a spirit._

Rena had detransformed when they defeated Vulpine Queen- no one caught it on camera, but she was there to watch in morbid awe as someone who she had bonded with and cried for- unraveled into someone she once considered her enemy.

Chloe remembered how Alya sobbed against Ladybug’s shoulder, her hands trembling and eyes blown wide with terror. There weren’t any posts on the ladyblog for a while after that.

HoneyBee had stood with Chat Noir and watched in shocking realization, they realized how close their fellow heroes were, and Chloe’s hunch grew.

Pollen had explained to her once before- that while it was extraordinary of her enough to break Chat Noir’s glamour- it would be near impossible to break Ladybug’s. She had sighed at the time, but like any genius- she pushed forward.

Chloe waved Sabrina off as she followed Alya. She recalled past moments as Queen Bee as she asked Ladybug why she chose someone as ‘annoying and quaint’ as Rena Rouge. The blonde bit her lip as she remembered Ladybug’s response.

’ _Her hero had paused, face twisting with conflicting emotions and thoughts. She had then answered quietly as the window blew through her soft navy hair._

_”She means a lot to me.. she inspired me to be a hero.. even if she doesn’t know it.. she’s special” Ladybug smiled, it was one of those moments where Chloe stared at her in awe and wonder, heart beating uncontrollably._ ’

Chloe had multiple talents; ruining lives, manipulating adults, beating up lying foxes, looking spectacular, being a fucking superhero, and making hunches.

She paused for a moment as she watched Alya stop walking as they turned behind the school, the reporter crumpled against the wall- clutching her arms tightly as she began to sob.

Comforting old enemies was not on that list.

Chloe gripped her fist tightly as she looked down on the reporter, she leaned against the building and did her best to look less aggravating. _She didn’t deserve this.._ The blonde thought sourly.

”Cesaire.” She greeted flatly- the brunette flinched, before swerving around. Her eyes were widened and red with tears- She almost looked like she was in hysterics. She was breathing hard and shallowly- chest heaving up and down in unfiltered heaps.

Chloe paused for a moment before striding forward. Alya pulled away from her, jeans dirty from the grass. The blonde bent down for a moment, she moved to stroke a hand through the reporter’s hair but stopped herself, deciding it wasn’t wise.

She simply stared at her steadily. She shouldn’t touch her. Alya’s eyes were unfocused, Chloe could hear her muttering words as she barely contained her breathing,

”Cesaire, can you talk?” Chloe asked. The reporter looked up with wide glossy eyes.

”W-What,,?” She asked hollowly

”Cesaire, name ten things you can see” Chloe continued, ignoring her words. Alya squinted at her, hands shaking- soon her gaze drifted off as her breathing quivered.

”T-The trees. The wall.. y-you.. uh..” Alya adjusted her glasses carefully “I just saw a bird., grass.. street sign.. the ramp, a dog.. the sky.. and.. and a cross walk..”

Chloe nodded calmly, she sat down on the grass next to Alya, no doubt her white pants would be ruined but that didn’t matter to her. 

“Right. Can you name at least five things you can hear right now?” She asked. Alya paused for a moment, her eyes looking at her suspiciously before drifting off into space. The two sat in silence

”Birds.. and.. the wind through the trees. I think I can hear the students from inside the school.. and I can hear..” Her eyes widened with pain “ _I can still hear her laughter.._ ” she murmured.

Chloe looked at her, eyes narrowing slightly. Before the reporter could spiral, she put a hand on her shoulder- anchoring her back to reality

”I said what you can hear right now Alya, name two more things.” The blonde said harshly. The brunette gulped, eyes widening slightly before nodding.

”I can hear a dog.. and a man.. really far away?” She tried. Chloe nodded approvingly, eyeing the black akuma that was floating far far away from, she smiled wryly

”Good. That’s right.” She said, thanking whatever god out there that wasn’t Pollen that Alya didn’t see it. “Yeah that’s right Cesaire. Are you okay now?”

Alya nodded sheepishly, wiping her eyes. She shook her head.

”Not.. not really?” She murmured

”Can you tell me about it?” Chloe asked, Alya glared at her

”Why should I?”

”Because I’m here.” Chloe said flatly. _Also because Adrien told me to be nicer and I’m pretty sure helping someone qualifies as that.._ she thought inside. Alya’s face fell before looking off again.

”Something., something bad happened with Rena Rouge recently.. I think you remember that..” The reporter said “I-She was forced into a fusion with Li-Volpina.. and.. it was wrong.. so so _wrong_..”

Chloe was so glad she knew the context behind this- because if she was anyone else comforting her- they would’ve figured Alya’s identity by now. And the blonde knowing in general was dangerous on its own.

“It wasn’t right..! It was violating.. dark and cold.. but also _burning_ ” Alya hissed through her teeth, as she clutched her shoulders, her eyes brimming with tears. “Couldn’t move.. could only feel.. numb.. raw.. like like..”

Chloe glared at the akuma fluttering towards them- her grip on Alya’s shoulder tightened.

”Cesaire..” she warned- but the girl continued to spiral

”W-Wouldn’t listen.. couldn’t speak.! Felt like.. it felt like she was being _torn apart_..!” The reporter snarled, clutching her hair as her eyes widened. Panic spread through Chloe as she began to tug on Alya

”Cesaire.!” The blonde tried again, voice rising. But no. No no she couldn’t hear her anymore.

” _Hurt_.. it _hurt_.!” Alya sobbed, her face falling into her hands. Chloe couldn’t take it anymore, the akuma was too close. She yanked Alya to her feet- snapping the girl out of her spiraling

“ _Alya move!_ ” Chloe yelled, rage bubbled in her throat. She put herself in between the reporter and the butterfly- but it was still after her. The emotions flooding off of her body was too much. Her eyes narrowed as she viewed her options. It was too close.. it would hit them before they could escape..

Her gaze shifted to their intertwined hands, Chloe grimaced with pain, she could still feel the reporter trembling but.. but she had to do something.. Then an idea struck. It could work. But what she needed was cooperation.

Her hands trembled slightly at the thought. She knew hesitation. She knew it better than anyone. That’s how AdriChlo worked and how Chlobrina didn’t. She knew Adrien’s boundaries and knew when to pull back- but Sabrina didn’t know her at all.

Chloe took a deep breath. She was calm. But Alya wasn’t, and there was only one way she could pass it onto her-

...

”Alya- do you trust me?” Chloe asked softly, as she squeezed her hand. Alya’s eyes widened with shock, there was panic and hesitation in her eyes. “If you don’t want to.. we can just try and run.. but please.. I understand you Alya.“

The reporter shared a look with her ex-enemy. The butterfly was inches away from her body.

_‘Volpina’s hands were cold as they gripped tightly around Alya’s throat, this wasn’t warm. This wasn’t unity. This was torture._

_The burning smell of plastic filled her lungs, and the scratching of chalkboard filled her ears. Her soul was being ripped and stretched to the faux fox’s enjoyment. Her arms would suddenly ache and burn-_

_The darkness around her flickered and shuddered with every hit, and with every hit- she attempted to pull away. But with every hit- Volpina.. Lila.. her grasp and wandering claws grew more and more. Alya screamed for help-_

_-but only the abyss answered with pain_.’

She gulped and nodded. Chloe pulled Alya into a hug. It was warm. They fell to the ground, Alya could feel her chipped heart begin to glow again in a soft orange light- it mixed together with the gold from Chloe’s soul as warmth traveled up her arms.

Her eyes opened, she was almost afraid that she’d be back in the black and smoke filled void that was with Lila- but instead, she was met with a golden light. The comforting smell of honey met her as she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

Slowly, she could feel Chloe’s emotions. Alya covered her mouth as she felt a wave of loss. Immeasurable loss- then- she felt fear- hesitation. She turned around and she could see Chloe’s form staring at her nervously at her. She _did_ understand her..

Slowly, the blonde lifted up an inviting hand. Alya felt another wave of grief, it was telling her to run- but she stood her ground. The reporter blinked away her tears- pushing deeper into Chloe’s heart.

The girl seemed to notice as she swayed in surprise- no doubt that she could feel what Alya felt- yet somehow she was still standing. Loneliness filled Alya’s soul as she floated towards Chloe. She took her hands- as one emotion- that was ignored by so many- finally flowed through her.

An overwhelming wave of protection.

The light melted away- And momentarily.. the cold claws of Vulpine Queen had weakened around Alya’s heart. Serenity filled her, as the akuma fluttered away from her.

Chlolya smiled calmly to herself, her heart warming. It would be a long time before Alya could see fusion in a lighter view again- but this was a step in the right direction.

Gratefulness filled her chest, along with a light feeling in her heart. _Thank you.._

Then the bell rang, cutting her off from her thoughts.. _better get to class.._ She thought, she was about to unfuse- but felt a strong force from Alya pulling her back. It was a feeling of wanting. A plead for Her to stay-

Chlolya sighed, smiling softly- _this is gonna be a doozy_

...

Marinette waited uncomfortably at her seat, neither Chloe or Alya was back and she was worried- finally after a few agonizing minutes- the door opened.

Her face brightened instinctively as she expected to see her best friend- but instead she was met in silent shock as a fusion strode through the door. The class seemed to have the same reaction- as they all fell silent.

It was Alya and Chloe.. fused.. together. And they were both.. fine?

Was this a fever dream? This had to be a fever dream. Marinette’s jaw went slack as she looked the fusion up and down.

The fusion’s long dark hark flowed off her shoulders, part of it pulled up in the back. The ends of her hair- which would normally be in a red ombré- were now more of a bleached look, and they curled at the end. Her skin was in between Chloe’s pale and Alya’s dark- and a familiar confident smile covered her lips.

Her flannel was unbuttoned, with Chloe’s white tripped shirt underneath. Her jeans were ripped slightly and she was.. _cough.._ very tall.

The fusion stiffened slightly at the unwanted attention- before shuffling to her seat- as in.. directly next to Marinette

”Hey Girl..” She greeted sheepishly. Her familiar blue eyes no doubt belonging to Chloe softened- in an expression she could only see in her best friend. Her voice sounded like a mix between the reporter and heiress as well, with Alya’s smoothness and Chloe’s tenseness “Did I miss anything weird during break?”

Marinette did her best to function again “A-Ah nothing much! You did miss Kim trying to do a back flip.. uh..”

”Hah that sounds like him- also.. it’s Chlolya” The fusion laughed, if there was any doubt who she was before- there wasn’t any doubt now.

Marinette’s eyes drifted towards her enemy and her best friend’s fusion’s face. Their was a hint of a familiar pain that Alya wore since Volpina.. but also.. she looked happier than she had been all week.

”Right! S-Sorry this is just ah..” Marinette sputtered, waving a hand. Chlolya smiled, leaning on her elbow- her gaze drifting to Adrien and Sabrina.

”Hahah weird- I know.. but..” Marinette knew for sure she was talking to Chloe, but watched as she saw the overwhelming softness on her face “We’re all complicated aren’t we.. Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette didn’t answer, as Miss Busiter waltzed into the class. The teacher paused for a moment, staring at the fusion in blatant surprise. Her gaze lead to Chloe’s empty seat and the fashion designer could see the ‘oh shit’ moment pass by her face.

She herself was anxious, but as she saw the tension lift from Chlolya’s shoulders.. she smiled. Because seeing her a Best friend happy again was more than enough for her..

Volpina’s influence was disappearing. And they were finally healing, one step at a time. And hey- if Chloe was part of that journey, then Marinette was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how I wrote Alya? I really wanted to push the ‘FORCED FUSION IS REALLY BAD’ bit. A mix of trauma, ptsd, panic attacks, too many italics, and hysteria makes an excellent angst cake.  
> Hope it’s delicious.  
> Chlolya is one of my favorite rare pairs so I think that’s why there’s a lot of that kind of spice in here, unfortunately DJWifi is what’s canon in this fic, so sad
> 
> Chlolya is a paring I like write as “if they didn’t hate each other they’d be a great team”, so when they don’t want to kill each other they’re unstoppable. Thus- the fusion views themself as a singular person. She will speak about Alya and Chloe like they’re completely different people not attached to her.


	7. Nathalix

  
  


The louvre was quiet at this time of night, it was perfect for the two friends inside. Free of visitors, families, strangers- it was a midnight sanctuary for the two red heads.

Alix skated across the grounds, she was pretty sure she passed the same naked painting of a guy like ten times. Meanwhile, Nathaniel was drawing- taking with her as he continued his comic strip.

Other people would do big things for their hang outs with friends- but for them, the quiet time together and just talking about whatever was nice. 

“Hey Alix- Can you fuse with me?” Nathaniel asked out of the blue. Alix rose an eyebrow as she slowed to a stop.

”Uhh sure dude, can I ask why?” She asked, taking off her roller skates and helmet. The red head shrugged sheepishly.

”I uh.. I wanna try fusing with Marc.. but I don’t want to like- suck at it” He answered, his cheeks turning red. The skater stuck her tongue out

”Hopeless romantic-you sound like you’re gonna have sex dude” Alix deadpanned, smiling as Nathaniel let out a loud choking sound. He glared at her “Look! I’m not judging or anything- but I also feel like there isn’t a way to go wrong with fusion”

Actually there was but she didn’t want to mention it in case he freaked out- however he probably knew what she was fully ignoring. No one would forget about Vulpine Queen.

”Right..” Nathaniel said quietly before looking back at her “So yeah- can you practice fusion with me? I just wanna know how it feels before I try with him.”

Alix shrugged “Sure dude, anything for you and your hopeless romantic ass.” She snickered. Nathaniel shyly stood up, and sure-

-She had no idea what she was doing either- but hey! There wasn’t any other person in the world she’d rather fuse with than her best friend! So here we fucking go!

Alix strutted up to him and took his hand, his face screamed awkward so she gave a soft giggle and reassuring smile to show that it was just her. Alix. His best friend.

They stepped around each other, before soon it was just spinning around each other- laughing at their stupid attempts at trying to be serious about it. She stumbled backwards and grinned mischievously at him- before launching forward.

He laughed as she fell on top of him- their laughter mixing together- she felt her heart bloom into a glow, a bright blue, mixing with Nathaniel’s red. It felt like laughter incarnate had swallowed her whole,

Alix spent her life surrounded by people describing as fusions as something so very romantic and mushy, it grossed her out because while she did want to fuse, people just made it way too personal..

But right now? This was just fun, this was just plain fucking world shattering friendship. She snorted, it reminded her of those homoerotic and tender bro memes, except this time it was just bro’s.

She turned around and saw Nathaniel laughing, his hair covered face reeking full joy- Alix skipped up to him and fist bumped him, as the light around them faded the fusion pulled themself off the ground, still giggling to themself.

Anxiety melted away as a feeling of an almost familial comfort swelled inside them. Their hair was wild, almost like Evillustrator’s but their tips weren’t black, but a lighter red.

Their eyes were a crystal blue and instead of Nathaniel’s black jacket, they wore a short sleeved hoodie with snake designs that wrapped around it’s back and sleeves. They supposed it helped that they already looked pretty alike. Nathalix smiled, looking at their hands and features-

This was good. This felt right. 

The two calmly unfused and sat down.

”Thanks Alix, I’ve got a good feeling about this now” He said, Alix shrugged

”No biggie dude, I’ve got your back, remember what I said during Reverser? I’d never let you fall” She said reassuringly, punching his shoulder playfully. 

Nathaniel smiled, giving her a hug, she patted him softly and then pulled away, ruffling his hair

“Okay okay, that’s enough out of you ya big lug-“ She smirked, “Go sleep, tomorrow you’re gonna go get your mans you got it?”

He nodded “Thank you I will!” He exclaimed. Alix paused as she grinned mischievously 

”-and make sure to use protection!” She barked, much to his embarrassment. Nathaniel’s face grew a bright red as he scampered off, Alix gave a thumbs up and then skated home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Alix and Nath being best friends


	8. Renanette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few days after the defeat of Vulpine Queen

“Hey girl”

Marinette perked up at the familiar voice, she expected to see her best friend coming out of the trap door bellow, but by the slight change in voice and the opening of the top latch- she supposed Rena was here today.

She looked up and smiled, “Rena! Come on down, lemme get you something to eat, hold on!”

She scrambled down stairs to grab a plate of scones before climbing back up- Rena was already sitting on the rug. Even in hero costume, she was still Alya.. which was why it hurt.

Her ears twitched, before Rena looked up “Woo! Dupain-Cheng speciality scones! My favorite! How’d you know, girl?”

”Haha, you just seemed like the type” Marinette said softly, placing the pate between them. She began to take a bite of of one of the “So why’d come here?”

”I wanna fuse with you”

Marinette almost choked- she coughed a bit, Rena patted her on the back as she coughed out the wedge of scone she swallowed to early, she sat back

”F-Fuse? With.. with me?” She sputtered, before her eyes narrowed. Vulpine Queen’s cruel face flashed across her mind. “But.. but Vulpine Queen.. aren’t you hurt?”

Rena winced, ears flattening against her head briefly before she forced a smile.

”W-Well yeah! But it was just _one_ bad fusion! If I do a really good one right now! I-I can get over it more easily!” Rena exclaimed. It was utter bullshit. Both Rena and Marinette knew it.

But were either of them brave enough to call out on it? No. Marinette stood up and took Rena’s outstretched hand. Rena smiled, but her hands were still shaking. It was like she was hoping Marinette would say no.

The fashion designer bit her lip carefully, she wanted to question why Rena was doing this with ‘Marinette’, but she knew why. She was Rena’s best friend after all. Still, the Ladybug inside her wanted to scold the fox for getting close to a civilian, even if it was her self.

_No.. do this for_ _Alya_ she told herself, she gave a friendly squeeze to Rena’s palm for reassurance, before Rena pulled her close. Their feet carefully stepping around each other, careful not to hurt, careful not to push,

It was in these moments that Marinette realized how similar Rena looked to Alya. Even disguised with magic, the fox hero was still her best friend.

Then suddenly- as Marinette felt their hearts start to glow, start to pulsate, start to merge- Rena jerked away, breathing ragged and fearfully.

“I’m sorry I can’t..” Rena sat down on the floor, hands trembling “I can’t I can’t..”

”Rena..” Marinette murmured, sitting next to her and stroking her best friend’s hair softly

”I don’t want to hurt you girl..” The Fox hero whispered, leaning into the fashion designer’s touch, her tail curled around Marinette gently as her face darkened “My heart hurts still.. I’m scared..”

”Shh shh Rena it’s okay” Marinette smiled, wrapping an arm around her best friend, it made her heart ache to see her so.. broken.. her fire had been extinguished. There was pain in her eyes. “I’m here Rena.. she’s gone.. she can’t hurt you anymore.. I won’t let her..”

”Thanks Mari..” Rena said, leaning her head softly on her shoulder “I want to fuse with you.. that’s why I asked.. but- but I just can’t right now.. thanks for being open to it though..”

She pet through Rena’s hair, trying to bite down the anger in her chest- the anger that screamed for Lila’s face to be thrown into the pavement. Marinette sighed, leaning her head on Rena’s, bluebell eyes brimming with tears.

”What’re friends for, Alya?” She murmured softly.

“Wait-“


	9. Chloenette/Chlobug

“Can you walk?”

”Yes of course I can- with my crushed, crooked, and bleeding leg- _what’s it look like Dupain-Cheng?_ ” Chloe snapped. The building was coming down, it had been absolutely demolished by the akuma.

Currently, they were on the falling on the crumbling side while the exit was at least a one and a half meter jump over a chasm away.

Easy for Marinette, with or without the suit, but _not_ easy for the injured Heiress.

“You can just leave if you want? Last time I checked- Miraculous Cure brings people back from the dead so like- I’ll be fine I guess” The blonde shrugged nonchalantly before wincing in pain. Marinette swerved around

”You’re offering on dying?!”

“..no.. but I’m offering on letting you leave so you can live or whatever?” Chloe shrugged sheepishly, her eyes full of pain as she clutched her leg “No one gives a shit if I die anyways.. besides, like I said— I’ll probably get revived with the cure of whatever.. ugh where _is_ Ladybug?!”

The building let out a terrible creak, the two girls screamed- holding onto each other tightly as the crumbling building began to fall a bit more, the roars of the Akuma outside made them tremble in fear. _I need to get out of here but.._

“I’m not leaving you to _die_ Chloe!” Marinette screamed, Chloe grimaced

”Uhh you kind of have to! It’s fine! I’m hopeless here anyways!” She yelled, pointing at her broken leg “I can’t make it over that gap, I doubt you could either but your switch between utterly ridiculous clumsiness and incredible gymnastics is inconsistent- so you have a better chance at the jump then sitting here with me!”  
  
  


The blonde’s face fell for a moment, perhaps realizing the mortality in her situation, before looking back up at Marinette

”Just fucking go. You need to make sure Adrien is safe!” She spat, Marinette shook her head, hauling Chloe to her feet and draping an arm over her shoulder.

”No way! I know he cares about you too, also I refuse to let you die here!” The fashion designer growled, Chloe yelped in pain, before wincing as they both got to their feet. The gap was widening.  
  


She took a deep breath, picking Chloe up in her arms, and then running.

Chloe stared in surprise at the fashion designer’s overwhelming strength— as they rushed to the edge. The phrase _you aren’t Ladybug_ repeated in her mind as she bolted closer and closer to the edge- before jumping.

For a few moment, everything was still. Blood, sweat, and tears dropped down her cheeks as they got closer to the other ledge, before she realized they were falling _down_.

Marinette’s eyes widened— and her breath left her body. All hope she had was flying away, and fear swarmed her. She couldn’t die. The city needed her. _Chat_ need her.

Chloe grabbed onto her wrist, their eyes met and Marinette suddenly understood. A mix of fright and surprise filled her- as their hearts began to beat in sync, glowing a color of red and gold- before overwhelming both of the falling girls.

Marinette’s eyes blinked open. The golden light around her almost blinding. She could vaguely feel her real body still falling. 

She wasn’t prepared to feel the powerful and pulsing emotions that hit her. Even after Chlolya and Adrichlo— she wasn’t sure what to feel about the heiress.

There was no need to deny it. Marinette still felt resentment, hurt, and confusion over her; however she also knew Chloe was capable of change and had more going for her- it was complex and hurting.

There was nothing one could hide when you shared their soul. She looked up and saw Chloe floating in front of her. Sapphire eyes glimmering with both amusement, compassion, hurt, and an overwhelming trust.

“We’re still falling” Chloe noted, vaguely smelling of honey. “You think Ladybug will save us before we fall to our death?”

Marinette screwed her lips together, from her flickering vision- she could see that their merged hand and missed grabbing onto the ledge, letting them fall through the shattering sky. She had no choice here really.

” _Absolutely_.” She said, Chloe’s face screwed with confusion- Marinette knew she could feel her bursting feeling of both confidence and conflict. She decided— because she too could feel what Chloe was feeling.

She didn’t understand why Alya fused with her when it happened. Concern is what she felt for her friend. Especially when Alya refused to tell Marinette what she felt when she fused with the heiress.

’ _Not my place to say’_ Alya said at the time. Perhaps Marinette was holding a grudge, maybe she was a little jealous that Alya was able to fuse with Chloe and not her. But now. She understood.

She could feel bits and prices of Chloe’s memories chipping at her. Lonely. Lonely. Lonely. The feeling of desperation. Crying out to where ‘mommy’ was. Why did ‘mommy leave’. Hell- she could even feel a few of Alya’s memories here and there that were most likely left from Chlolya.

Marinette even felt a little bit of.. love.. from Chloe. Directed towards her. Romantic love. Longing. She wasn’t sure what she felt about that- but it sure did answer some things about what AdriChlo and Chlolya had said.. hoo boy..

She gripped tightly to Chloe’s hands, the blonde tilting her head in confusion. She made up her mind—

“Chloe..” She said, feeling the air rustling through her hair, her vision was flickering away to reality “..Please this a secret.“  
  
  


“Huh?“

Chloenette opened her eyes. Her long tangled blonde hair with dark blue roots that was tied into two loose pigtails fluttered through the air- her body twisted in the air, her piercing blue eyes staring at the fast approaching pavement.

She grimaced, she could feel both confusion, desperation, and fear filling her- before a feeling of determination power through it all. Her leg ached with pain, now sprained, which was an improvement to the brokenness that’s it was before.

”Tikki! Spots on!” She yelled, as a burst of magic erupted from her earrings-

Before they smashed into the ground, the cement around them shattered into a crater. Chl- no.. Chlobug? LadyChlo? Ugh- just Ladybug for now.. rose from the rubble, groaning in pain.

The pain in her leg completely gone now, replaced with the new pain in her back. Who knew dropping from ten stories hurt like a mother fucker!

”H-Holy shit..” She whispered, staring at her hands before wincing “Focus.. focus Ladybug.. we-I- us.. Need.. need to get to work.. gotta help a-Chat Noir..”

The dark roots in her hair grew to cover the blonde hair now, she looked barely different from normal Ladybug now besides a few differences in height, muscle mass, and minor facial structure.

She pulled her yo-yo out out of her belt, and swung out of the crumbling building.

...

”So..”

”Please keep this a secret..” Marinette whispered. Chloe stared at her, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly, a tick that the fashion designer actually recognized to be from Adrien. She supposed they really were like siblings in their own right.

”Well duh Dupain-Cheng” Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes. She paused for a moment, kicking at the ground awkwardly “This makes a lot of sense though, now that I think about it..”

”Yeah?”

Chloe nodded, her eyes drifting off.

“Yeah.”  
  
  


The two were silent for a moment, before Chloe spoke up again

”You’re still my hero, I’m just gonna say that first,” she said quietly “Secondly, you’ve always been.” She flicked her hair and turned away from her “Thanks for saving me today”

Marinette nodded “See you tomorrow Chloe,”

Chloe nodded shyly, and then skipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly a stable fusion! My thought process is that: Look, if Chloe and Marinette are fusing, it’s gotta be for a really good reason, and they’re both either super desperate or mentally prepared. 
> 
> Now Chloe understands the love square, and her place as the foil inside it, poor girl.
> 
> Meanwhile during the fight, Chloe is just desperately trying to not let it slip to both Chat and Ladybug that she knows both of their identities
> 
> The honeybug(if I ever get there) is gonna be awkward


End file.
